Distancia
by bWitch
Summary: "Resignado, Killer le contó a Kid lo que había sucedido la última vez que vió a Trafalgar Law, repitiéndole insistentemente que no debía leer un diario que no le pertenecía, que no tenía idea de qué estaba tramando Trafalgar y de nuevo, que no lo leyera." "La vida de un pirata es solitaria, y porque eres tú, lo diré sin rodeos: te he extrañado en más de una ocasión." Yaoi. Kid/Law
1. El diario

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Law! **

**Pretendía empezar a subir esto cuando estuviera más avanzado, pero por primera vez en mi vida quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de un personaje, a si que creo que es un buen día para comenzar con esto.  
Esta vez quiero probar con algo más serio que ya he hecho, a si que probablemente los capítulos salgan algo más lentos (entre que soy extremadamente tortuga para escribir y que tengo mucho que hacer u.u). Básicamente, es la historia de Kid y Law en el universo del canon, vista en retrospectiva (y por eso mismo es que en los primeros capítulos pareciera que los personajes están un poco confianzudos), ya verán de qué va xD Espero que lo disfruten, porque luché heroicamente con mi conexión a internet para poder subir esto xDD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de nuestro adorado Eichiro Oda. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Probablemente lemon más adelante.

* * *

**Distancia**

**_01. El diario_**

No pudo menos que llamarle la atención ¿Qué sería ese paquete que apenas se veía y porqué estaría en el fondo de aquel depósito?. Penguin le dio varias vueltas al asunto, hasta concluir que lo más probable es que no fuera nada importante. Los piratas Heart, después de todo, eran especialistas en medicina, y trabajaban con material biológico, que a veces resultaba peligroso. Y aquel material peligroso se concentraba en aquel compartimento de hermética puerta de cristal, cuya llave sólo tenía el capitán.

El capitán, que no era amante de los riesgos innecesarios y que era quien mejor sabía manejar esas cosas, porque nadie quería contagiarse de algo raro. Lo que Penguin no sabía era que para su capitán, mantener ese paquete lejos de curiosos era completamente necesario. Lo que tampoco sabía es que ese depósito ya no estaba en uso, que había sido desinfectado y que los frasquitos de muestras de sangre que lo adornaban estaban rellenos de pintura roja.

Porque Trafalgar Law no corría riesgos innecesarios.

* * *

_— _Ese es el caso, Killer-ya

Trafalgar había sido escueto en sus palabras, como solía serlo cuando hablaba de algo que podría comprometer sus planes. Pero Killer no tuvo problema en comprender cuáles eran las verdaderas inquietudes del capitán de los Heart. Incluso a través del casco, pudo vérselo en los ojos.

_— _Todo saldrá bien, Trafalgar. _—_Aún sin que Law le hubiese dado información relevante, sabía que se traía algo grande entre manos.

_— _Así será. —contestó Law, sonriendo con suficiencia— Es sólo que quiero tener algo menos de qué preocuparme.

—Entiendo —Killer sopesó la bitácora que sostenía entre sus manos. Era bastante grande, pero aún estando cerrada con llave, podía notarse por la suciedad de las hojas que aún no había sido escrita ni siquiera hasta la mitad.

Tendría que buscar algún lugar en su barco para esconderlo. Uno que estaba jodidamente desordenado y donde el respeto al espacio personal era sólo derecho del capitán. Un lugar donde Kid no lo encontrara, pero que no se perdiera. Entonces reparó en un detalle.

— ¿Y la llave? —Trafalgar negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesaria —Aún cuando no se notó demasiado, Killer notó cómo se ensombreció el semblante de Law— El seguro es de metal, si después de todo tienes que dárselo, podrá abrirlo con sus poderes. No es tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta.

—Cierto.

Killer rió con frialdad. Jamás se habría esperado que Trafalgar le pidiera que guardara su diario para que fuese Kid quien lo tuviera si un día les llegaba la noticia de que Trafalgar Law, Shichibukai y capitán de los Piratas Heart había muerto. Eso si, el capitán de la tripulación rival no era alguien que dudara de sus propias habilidades y había dicho que volvería a recogerlo la próxima vez que se encontrara con ellos.

Law había dicho que quería tener algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Pero a Killer le sonó más bien como _"Me preocupa que Eustass-ya se olvide de mí"._ El rubio era quien mejor se había dado cuenta del tipo de relación sin nombre que tenían esos dos.

Trafalgar dejó el barco poco después, dirigiéndose hacia su propio navío, en otro sector de la costa. No se despidió de Kid porque se negaba a pensar que sería un adiós. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, dormía en su camarote a pierna suelta, tras haber pasado la noche juntos. Después de todo, recién comenzaba a amanecer y para Law las ojeras en su rostro ya eran costumbre. Definitivamente volverían a verse después de que sus planes fueran un éxito.

Fue una decisión difícil. Releyó lo que él mismo había escrito durante esos dos años, concluyendo que no había nada demasiado vergonzoso o que delatara sus planes y muy pocas cosas que Eustass no supiera.

Aún así se vio en la necesidad de escribir una nota explicatoria, rememorando las razones por las cuales había comenzado a escribir ese diario. De lo contrario, si fallaba y no podía recuperarlo, Kid se reiría de él hasta que se vieran nuevamente en el infierno, y probablemente aún allí se seguiría burlando.

_"Exelente, motivación extra" _Se dijo a sí mismo con algo de sarcasmo. Como si de por si no tuviera razones suficientes. Tras varios intentos, tomó la hoja, la dobló a la mitad y la dejó entre la cubierta y la primera página. Lo cerró y le echó llave antes de ponerse en marcha.

Se hizo una nota mental. Necesitaba comprar un buen abrigo.

* * *

Killer pensaba que había sido una idea brillante . ¿Qué mejor que esconder un árbol en el bosque?. El mismo día en que Trafalgar le había dejado el dichoso diario se dio a la tarea de juntar cada uno de los libros que habían abordo.

Imaginaba que un librero no duraría ni media hora en su sitio, terminando los libros por todas partes como al principio, a si que buscó un baúl que había quedado por allí la última vez que habían abordado un navío para conseguir algún botín. Eso si, no pudo usarlo hasta haberle quitado las manchas de sangre que tenía.

Finalmente allí quedó el baúl, refugiado bajo la escalera que conducía a cubierta, que lo protegería de cualquier destrozo. Además quedaba lo suficientemente oculto para que los demás no se percatasen de él, pero no lo suficiente como para que pareciera que estaba escondiendo algo. Era algo así como perfecto.

Kid no solía leer salvo cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y en el Nuevo Mundo esos momentos eran escasos. Además, siempre que quería leer algo, le pedía a él que le recomendara un libro. Eso le daría tiempo de esconder el diario en un lugar provisorio mientras Kid revisaba el escueto arsenal literario del que disponían. Su error fue confiarse de ello, y haber metido sin darse cuenta al baúl el único libro que su capitán no leía sólo cuando se aburría como ostra.

— ¿Dónde mierda está ese jodido libro? —Así era como Eustass trataba a aquel que había sido básicamente su libro de cabecera desde la adolescencia: Un completo manual de mecánica y circuitos. Solía usarlo como referencia cuando estaba armando algún invento.

Entonces recordó el baúl. Comenzó a sacar los libros con impaciencia, dando finalmente con el que estaba buscando. Cuando iba a dejar el que tenía en la mano en el piso, vio como una nota se deslizaba hacia abajo, cayendo junto a él. Recién entonces notó que no recordaba haber visto ese libro, que más bien parecía ser un diario. Tomó la nota, la abrió y sintió cómo se helaba al leer la última frase y el nombre que la acompañaba. Correría sangre si nadie se dignaba a darle una explicación.

_La vida de un pirata es solitaria._

_Y porque eres tú, lo diré sin rodeos._

_te he extrañado en más de una ocasión._

_Este diario sólo es una prueba de eso._

_Sé que no necesito decir nada, porque todo está dicho _

_ahora que no nos veremos nunca más._

_Trafalgar Law_

* * *

**chan-chan!**

**Esta vez no puedo ofrecer adelantar las actualizaciones si veo interés en que se actualice pronto porque recién voy escribiendo el tercero y necesito tener un par de capítulos de reserva para cuando mis desalmados profesores se olviden todos juntos de que tenemos más asignaturas. PERO**

**Por ser el cumpleaños de Law ¿Les parece hacer un concurso? No sé si será buena idea, pero quiero hacerlo D: **

**Será un concurso de saludos de cumpleaños para nuestro cirujano favorito, el mejor se ganará un oneshot de One Piece a su elección (respecto a lo que quiera, no tiene porqué ser Kid/Law) Sería lindo si de paso me dejan un review, pero si quiere participar y no le da la gana dejarlo, mándeme su saludo por MP e igual estará participando xDD**

**Aunque dudo que alguien segunde mis tonterías, no pierdo nada :B  
**

**orz Por cierto, esta historia no tiene un número definido de capítulos, y las actualizaciones serán en medida de lo posible, los miércoles o por la madrugada del jueves xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por tenerle paciencia a esta mujer y su verborrea!**


	2. Soledad

**Fuck this shit. He andado tan ocupada que olvidé por completo que había dicho que actualizaría ayer x.x Mil disculpas :c **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

**_02. Soledad_**

Eustass Kid quería explicaciones y las quería ya.

Trafalgar no era un cobarde que fuese a cortar los lazos que tenían sin siquiera dar la cara. Además el cabrón decía que lo extrañaba, esa no es forma de decirle a alguien que no le quieres ver más.

Empezó a sacar cuentas. La última vez que había sabido de Trafalgar había sido hace casi dos meses. Suspiró. Definitivamente había algo raro.

Al ser Law un Shichibukai era frecuente que saliera algo sobre él en el periódico. Normalmente esas noticias le ponían de mal humor porque le hacían pensar que, fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos, el moreno era un perro del gobierno. Y esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

Aunque ahora cayendo en cuenta de que no se había sabido nada de él en todo ese tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ese mal humor que sentía en esos momentos también estaba acompañado de una cuota de alivio. Al menos así sabía que Trafalgar estaba vivo.

Miró nuevamente el diario, como buscando en el las respuestas que necesitaba. Se detuvo en la cerradura y le dio un par de golpecitos con la uña, confirmando que era metálica, y poniendo su mano sobre ella, utilizó sus poderes para mover sus piezas internas hasta que un ¡Clic! le confirmó que el trabajo estaba hecho.

Sin embargo, quien confirmó sus peores temores fue Killer, que venía bajando la escalera. Vio a su capitán de espaldas, con el maldito diario en la mano y emitiendo un aura asesina de la que sabía que era mejor resguardarse. Primando por su propia seguridad, giró sobre sus talones con la intención de tirarse al mar hasta que Kid se calmara o que los cerdos volasen. Aunque temía que lo segundo pasaría antes.

Sin embargo, una mano fuerte sobre su hombro frustró su plan de escape.

— Sabes qué diablos es esto, ¿Verdad, Killer? —Apretó con fuerza para acentuar sus amenaza.

— Un diario, obviamente, ¿Qué más va a ser, capitán? —Contestó retórico. Aún si había abierto la cerradura, notó que Kid no había abierto el diario. Tenía que recuperarlo antes de que eso pasara— Además, no sólo es un diario, sino que es el mío. —Esperaba haber sonado lo suficientemente convincente.

— ¿En serio? —Kid hizo el ademán de entregárselo, para después retirarlo a medio camino cuando Killer había extendido las manos, aliviado— Porque juraría que es el jodido diario de Trafalgar Law.

Killer pensó que definitivamente se tiraría al mar. Pero no, aún no iba a rendirse, tenía la ventaja del ingenio y el don de la actuación o, más bien, una máscara que ocultaba su rostro nervioso. Si no fuese por la nota que cayó del libro, cuya existencia desconocía, sin duda habría podido recuperarlo.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Trafalgar traía su diario cuando estaba contigo? —Si, seguramente debía ser algo así, se convenció el rubio— Qué casualidad que sea igual...

— Killer —Eustass sonaba serio como pocas veces— Deja de decir estupideces y explícame porqué mierda está eso aquí. Ni una tontería más.

Resignado, le contó a Kid lo que había sucedido la última vez que vió a Trafalgar Law, repitiéndole insistentemente que no debía leer un diario que no le pertenecía, que no tenía idea de qué estaba tramando Trafalgar y de nuevo que no lo leyera.

No quería al capitán de los Hearts como su enemigo por no haber podido mantener un jodido libro fuera de la vista de su capitán.

Kid pensaba que aunque Killer normalmente era bastante centrado, hoy se había comportado como un imbécil. Respiró hondo al recordar que en realidad, Killer siempre se ponía así con esos temas.

La verdadera razón de su enfado era que le preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo serio a Trafalgar. No estaba en realidad enojado con el rubio. Normalmente Killer se habría dado cuenta de eso. Quizá tampoco había sido un buen día para él.

Se echó cansadamente en el sillón tras entrar a su camarote, encender la lámpara y cerrar la puerta, intentando relajarse. Le apetecía un poco de sake, por lo que se incorporó, inclinándose hacia uno de los lados del sillón, tomando la botella que se encontraba tras de este. Le dio un trago largo antes de dejarla nuevamente en el piso.

Trafalgar también era un imbécil, pensó. Recordó su sonrisa arrogante de siempre, esa que siempre le sacaba de quicio, y que debía admitir que, en el fondo, le gustaba, y le costó creer que el Trafalgar Law que él conocía se tenía tan poca confianza en sí mismo como para darse por muerto.

Volvió a beber un trago, abundante y sacó la nota de su bolsillo y la leyó de nuevo. Si, definitivamente algo había cambiado en él. Lo había notado antes, pero no quiso asumirlo. Cada vez que veía al moreno, que solía ser cad meses, cuando se encontraban en alguna isla, veía su rostro más serio que la vez anterior.

Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviese preocupando a Trafalgar, tenía que resolverlo por su cuenta. Lo conocía y sabía que con lo cabezota que era, no quería recibir ningún tipo de ayuda. Y Trafalgar le conocía a él y seguramente sabía que a Kid le importaría una mierda ser un entrometido y que se iría a meter donde no lo llamaban, aún si fuese sólo por llevarle la contraria.

Eustass miró la nota y nuevamente dirigió su vista al diario, que había dejado en una repisa. Tomó un nuevo trago, se puso de pie y levantó la cubierta, acomodando la hoja blanca, que contrastaba con el tono amarillento de las hojas del diario, cuya primera página estaba vacía. Notó entonces que habían varias hojas antes de esa que habían sido arrancadas.

Había decidido no leerlo, pero ese detalle incitó su curiosidad. Tomó el libro, acercándolo hacia la luz, pudiendo distinguir cómo las rugosidades del papel tomaban forma de letras. Entusiasmado por su hallazgo, Kid intentó descifrar esas palabras, debiendo admitir que no entendía nada de lo que allí decía. Parecían nombres de medicamentos. Seguramente ese libro había tenido una finalidad distinta en sus primeros días.

El pelirrojo volvió a echarse en el sillón, esta vez con el diario sobre su regazo. Levantó la cubierta nuevamente, moviéndola con lentitud, viendo que tenía escrito el nombre del fabricante, así como el lugar. Había sido hecho en el Archipiélago Saboady.

Kid sólo pudo sonreír al recordar cómo se habían conocido y reconocer que, quizá, había llamado la atención de Trafalgar mucho antes de lo que había pensado.

* * *

**Por cierto, la ganadora y única participante de mi mini-concurso es coonsolounbeso, que debo decir que me mató de risa xDD**

**Ahí avísame en qué quieres que consista tu premio :3 Porque aunque me demoro a veces con estas cosas, siempre cumplo :P**


	3. Predicción

**Este es un minuto para celebrar. Acabo de llegar a mi dulce hogar tras 30 horas ininterrumpidas en la universidad. Si, trabajamos hasta las 8 de la mañana. Y si, tenía clases además. Dormí hora y media y fui a la evalucación del dichoso trabajo que nos tuvo en vela y recién hace media hora nos soltaron, a si que me disculparán si hay algún error (de tipeo o así), además de lo breve. Es así porque quiero dejar una entrada del diario por capítulo y quería dejar publicado en la fecha que había prometido xD**

* * *

**_03. Predicción_**

Kid, sin muchas ganas de levantarse del sillón, dio un cuarto trago. Había decidido no iba a leer el dichoso diario, pero entre toda la exploración de la primera página y la cubierta, se había convencido de que no pasaba nada por curiosear un poco. Lo abrió de atrás hacia adelante, buscando lo último que Trafalgar hubiese escrito en busca de alguna pista que le indicase en qué diablos se había metido su amante. Tras leer un par de párrafos de la última página escrita, cerró el diario sonoramente. Suspiró, volvió a abrirlo y continuó la lectura.

**_Nuevo Mundo, dd-mm-aaaa_**

_Hoy, le digo hasta pronto a este diario, porque no hay lugar más adecuado para él que cerca de Eustass-ya. Y dicho sea de paso, esta hoja será arrancada cuando vuelva a mis manos. Por si acaso._

_Pero sólo por si no fuera el caso._

_Si esto es lo primero que estás leyendo asumiré que te pusiste muy pesado y tu primer oficial no ha sido capaz de hacerme un simple favor. Porque si en realidad estuviera muerto, creo que habrías empezado a leer desde el principio. Podría apostar que estás leyendo esto solo en tu camarote, en el sillón de cuero negro y tras darle un par de tragos al sake que alguna vez vi que guardabas tras de el._

_Si estoy muerto, yo diría que empezaste por la primera página. Y si fue así, y no estás en tu camarote, ni sentado en el sillón negro, ni bebiendo sake, sólo me queda una última cosa que decirte, algo que no me decidí a escribir con todas sus letras en ninguna de las páginas anteriores:_

_Te quiero, Eustass-ya. Y te extraño._

_Law_

_PD: Si esto es lo primero que lees, ya llegamos a este punto y no tiene sentido que te prohíba leer el resto (más porque sé que si lo hago, lo leerás de todos modos). Por eso, puedes hacerlo. No, de hecho, hazlo. Pero me devolverás con creces el favor cuando volvamos a vernos, sabes a qué me refiero. _

Tras leer la breve entrada, Kid respiró más tranquilo: A pesar de su extraña actitud, Law seguía siendo la persona que él conocía. Quizá necesitaba desaparecer por un tiempo o algo así. El moreno no era una persona precisamente predecible.

El pelirrojo siguió pensando, buscando explicarse las acciones de Trafalgar pero aquella frase resonaba en su cabeza, como si fuese el mismo Law quien le estuviese susurrando al oído. Él le quería.

Kid había tenido miedo de hacerse esa pregunta.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero en realidad, Eustass era una persona tímida respecto a sus relaciones. Cuando era más pequeño, descubrió que siendo fuerte, amenazante e imponente, nadie llegaría a acercársele lo suficiente como para obligarle a enfrentarse a ese temor, aunque él no se lo ponía a si mismo en esos términos. Para Kid, era simplemente que los demás no estaban a su nivel.

Incluso con sus nakamas le había sido difícil enfrentarse a ello. El pelirrojo rió entre sus cavilaciones al recordar aquellos tiempos, y como finalmente se habían convertido todos ellos en la gente en cuyas manos podría su vida sin dudarlo.

Pero Trafalgar era diferente. Nunca le tuvo ni pizca de miedo, ni ese temor reverencial que solían tenerle las personas fuertes y orgullosas. Kid, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía esconderse de sus propios sentimientos y no sabía cómo enfrentar eso.

En ocasiones se sentía tremendamente vulnerable a causa de dejar que Trafalgar se volviese tan importante, y en el momento siguiente se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo con Law a su lado. Le confundían esas sensaciones.

Decidió dormir para acallar su mente, después de todo, pensar tanto sobre lo que nada podía hacer no era su estilo, y muy a su pesar, era algo en lo que caía sólo cuando se trataba del moreno.

Se estaba cuestionando muchas cosas y eso lo agotaba y confundía, porque decidiera lo que decidiera y por más que pensara, no podría hacer nada al respecto hasta volver a ver a Trafalgar. Y el pelirrojo detestaba la sensación de no poder hacer nada para acelerar su regreso.

Sin embargo, el saberse querido le hizo disipar sus miedos poco a poco, tomándole varios minutos poder pronunciar al aire aquellas palabras que llevaba tiempo buscando cómo decir.

— También te quiero, Law —susurró, comenzando a quedarse dormido—. Como nunca he querido a nadie.

Esperaba tener pronto la oportunidad de poder decírselo a la cara.

* * *

**Por cierto, no aclaro específicamente las fechas de cada entrada en el diario porque creo que no lo amerita. Una, porque después de investigarlo no pude dar con una fecha que pudiese conciderar como cierta, a si que preferí abstenerme. El resto del diario será leído en orden, a si que las entradas irán numeradas aunque el formato de "dd-mm-aaaa" quiero mantenerlo porque en mi headcanon, Law se fija mucho en las fechas por algún motivo que alguna vez trataré, pero no va a este caso xD**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que yo me voy a disfrutar de mi cama, ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Encuentro

**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir mi fic, porque a pesar de los escuetos reviews (el capítulo pasado no tuve orz) esto está teniendo más visitas de lo que esperaba xD PERO se me vienen un par de semanas realmente negras en la universidad y como las anteriores también lo estuvieron, ya no me quedan capítulos de reserva como para asegurar el capítulo de la próxima semana. A si que por eso y por la falta de reviews y esas cosas, creo que esto quedará en stand by por lo menos por dos semanas. Espero retomarlo después. Espero sepan comprenderme, cuando llego a mi casa apenas tengo energía para arrastrarme hasta la cama, por eso mis capítulos suelen ser tan breves :c Pero quiero hacer esto y hacerlo bien, y estoy motivada con la historia, a si que me gustaría saber si ustedes siguen conmigo o si realmente no estoy dejando a nadie en vilo al extender el tiempo entre cada actualización xD**

**En fin, a lo que nos convoca xD**

* * *

**_04. Encuentro_**

Aún no había amanecido cuando Kid despertó, y todavía no lo hacía cuando harto de no poder volverse a dormir, decidió levantarse.

Fue a darse una ducha para aprovechar el tiempo, saliendo de esta después de un rato con el cabello goteando y la toalla sobre los hombros. Aún seguía siendo temprano para desayunar, por lo que tomó el diario de Trafalgar, para hacer tiempo, y se dirigió a cubierta para leer tranquilo, con la tenue luz mañanera.

**_Archipiélago Sabaody, dd-mm-aaaa (1 1/2)_**

_A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, ayer fue un día de lo más interesante. Primero, porque pude comprobar los rumores sobre Sombrero de Paja. Realmente osado, por usar un término más favorecedor, y segundo, porque tenemos un nuevo nakama en la tripulación. Pero esos asuntos y algunos detalles de la batalla contra Bartolomew Kuma ya los traté apropiadamente en la bitácora del barco._

_Es otro tema el que se me ha quedado en el tintero, porque prefiero mantenerlo como una anotación personal._

_Eustass "Capitain" Kid._

_A decir verdad, le había observado durante estos días en el archipiélago, al igual que a los demás novatos. Después de todo, son los rivales más directos en nuestro camino hacia el One Piece y la información siempre es valiosa._

_Fue por eso que le provoqué cuando estábamos en la casa de subastas. Por lo que había oído, Eustass Kid era un sujeto violento, muy impulsivo y extremadamente orgulloso. Y aunque con lo que sucedió después puedo dar fe de ello, también hay algo muy importante sobre él, que no noté hasta ese momento, cuando no se dejó llevar por mi provocación. Es un sujeto que sabe lo que hace y no da pasos en falso. Y esa es una cualidad que valoro._

_La batalla contra Kuma fue otro hecho decidor. Aunque detesto admitirlo, es muy probable que nosotros solos no hubiésemos podido con él sin tener bajas ni heridos graves. Fue gracias a Eustass-ya y su tripulación que pudimos encargarnos de eso y evitar al Almirante. Gracias a eso estamos todos en una pieza en este momento. _

_Eso sí, es recíproco. Ellos tampoco habrían salido bien parados de enfrentarse sin nuestra ayuda con el Shichibukai, aunque imagino que él jamás lo aceptaría, así como yo no lo haría más allá de la intimidad de estas líneas._

_Es un sujeto bastante interesante, ya veremos si nuestros caminos se cruzan nuevamente._

Kid cerró de golpe el diario cuando sintió pasos a sus espaldas. Por la altura que estaba tomando el sol, ya todos debían haberse levantado. Volteó y vio que se trataba de Wire, quien le avisaba que el desayuno ya estaba servido. El pelirrojo guardó el libro en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo, ya lo seguiría leyendo después.

* * *

Tras desayunar y asegurarse de que todo marchaba en orden en su navío, Eustass se retiró a su camarote, esta vez, sentándose frente al escritorio. Apoyó el diario sobre la mesa y siguió leyendo. Se sorprendió del detalle con que Law recordaba la primera conversación que habían tenido a solas. Lo describía como si hubiese sido ayer.

Kid rió admitiendo su desatino. Cuando Trafalgar había escrito eso, efectivamente había sido ayer.

**_Archipiélago Sabaody, dd-mm-aaaa (1 2/2)_**

_Quisiera tomar nota, además de algunos hechos transcurridos durante la noche de ayer. Tras la retirada del almirante, que ahora sabemos que fue Kizaru, por fin pudimos relajarnos. Los rumores sobre los resultados de la batalla y el destino de los Sombrero de Paja son un tanto extraños y algunos, contradictorios, pero eso no es sobre lo que escribiré aquí, como ya he mencionado. _

_Había dicho que pudimos relajarnos, pero a decir verdad fue más que eso: Una buena parte de la zona sin ley se convirtió en una fiesta._

_Tras la retirada de los marines después del incidente, quedaron muy pocos en el archipiélago por motivos que ya todos suponemos. Al quedar la isla desprotegida, todos los criminales y piratas presentes no podían estar más que aliviados, aunque estimo que, llegado este punto, los marines habituales en la isla no habrían sido un problema para nosotros._

_Fue anoche también cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Eustass Kid con tranquilidad. _

_Debo admitir, nuevamente, que me sorprendió que aquel pirata sanguinario, conocido por asesinar civiles a la más mínima incitación, resultara ser menos sanguíneo que lo esperado, tomándose, yo diría que con humor el que le haya provocado._

_Conversando con él me di cuenta de que es bastante más sensato y centrado que lo que indican los rumores._

_Conversamos bastante sobre temas muy variados mientras los demás se entretenían en la juerga. Aún sin entrar en temas personales, que seguimos siendo enemigos y eventualmente la información adquirida podría ser usada en contra, me comentó muchas cosas sobre su forma de ver el mundo, sus impresiones sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de subastas, de cómo la humanidad estaba podrida hasta la médula y que lo que había pasado ese día era prueba fehaciente de aquello._

_No pude más que estar de acuerdo. _

_He de admitir, también, que casi no dije nada durante el tiempo que hablamos. No porque no tuviera nada que aportar, sino que no lo creí necesario, aún cuando soy del tipo de persona a la que le gusta tener la última palabra._

_Recuerdo que en un momento, ante mi silencio y mis respuestas mudas, Eustass-ya dejó lo que estaba diciendo y me preguntó algo molesto que si le estaba escuchando._

_A decir verdad, si lo estaba haciendo, pero creí que sería más divertido intentar picarle de nuevo, por lo que me puse de pie e hice el ademán de marcharme._

_Pero lo que sucedió, definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Una vez me hube dado media vuelta, me sujetó firmemente del brazo. Volteé, le miré a los ojos en busca de una explicación y Eustass-ya me soltó de inmediato. Se despidió de mi y fue él quien se retiró hacia el lugar donde estaban el resto de sus nakama._

_Aún intento encontrar una explicación lógica y no la encuentro. ¿Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo estaba ignorando? ¿No se dio cuenta y pretendía pagarme con la misma moneda? A decir verdad, ninguna opción me convence._

Eustass recordaba ese momento. No sabía muy bien cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero si se lo preguntasen, diría que fue el momento en que la altanería de Trafalgar pasó de serle molesta a resultarle interesante.

Porque fue en esos ojos que le miraron libres de todo miedo aún, que aún cuando en ese momento no se dio cuenta, encontró a alguien que podía considerar su igual.

Alguien que, como se daría cuenta más tarde, podría ver a través de los estigmas que los demás y también él mismo habían puesto en sí, y reconocer al ser humano que él era. Algo más que un pirata despiadado.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos cuando vuelva a la vida! c:**


End file.
